Digital Love
by Pablojcd
Summary: Chell returns to aperture bloodied and bruised only a couple months after she left and GLaDOS doesn't understand what she is feeling after seeing her test subject in the way she is. This is my first fanfic so criticize fairly. Its rated T now but i might change it to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Old Times Chapter 1

As she limped her way thru the familiar path she left when leaving Aperture, she was thinking.

_We'll she even take me back?_ That thought scared her. _What if she leaves me here to bleed out? What if she puts turrets in the elevator when the door opens? _

She shook her head, and continued walking to what could be her salvation or destruction.

_No more 'what ifs' I'll die out here if I don't get any help and if she does kill me, I'll die faster than just sitting out here and bleeding to death. _She was still scared about what could happen but that last thought gave her the push she needed.

It took her about half an hour to get there and it took all the energy from her and she already lost a good amount of blood. _Damnit! She better answer or I swear…_ She left that thought hanging because she knew she couldn't do any thing even if she wanted to.

It took her a while to realize that she was standing in front of the little rundown shack for a good thirty seconds, she gave a loud three knocks on the high-tech door. A couple of seconds pass. _Maybe she will kill me…CRAP! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA_!

She starts to turn around and attempts to run away, _Shit!_ But her leg wouldn't have it; she ended up tripping on her unresponsive leg and hits a rock on her temple.

Before she passed out, she was seeing thru bleary eyes. She saw the two doors slide open and sees P-Body and Atlas jogging to her side. P-Body gently picks her up bridal style and takes her into the elevator.

The orange machine looks down at Chell and the optics moved to what resembled worry and starts making beeping noises to Atlas and the short machine responds in the same manner. Chell had no idea what was going on, with all the blood lost and the hit to the head she might as well just close her eyes and let the pain consume her, but the fear of what the godly machine was going to do kept her hanging on.

When the elevator came to a stop, Chell starts shaking, she doesn't know if its because the machine that was carrying her was cold to the touch, or she was scared shitless of what was about to happen.

While they were briskly walking, Chell started going in and out of consciousness, she can barely hold on.

She just wants to see the powerful machine before she goes to sleep, to see what she will do.

But all the blood loss and hit to the head was making it all but a challenge.

She remembers hearing a familiar voice but it was almost like it was covered by cloth.

_Is..is that GLaDOS?_ Her eyes were to hazy and her hearing was almost gone but she gets the familiar feeling of somebody peering over her, studying her; a feeling that she knows all to well.

A small almost unnoticeable smile reaches the incapacitated woman's lips but it was enough for the omniscient machine to notice it.

She was curious as to why the lunatic returned to the place she fought so hard to escape from.

The only logical reason as to why she came back was because of the shattered leg and the bruised head, but that still didn't explain why she came back to this place.

There are places that can heal these kinds of wounds, why not go there? Why come here?

GLaDOS prepares a table to put the unconscious body on, than starts taping an Aperture Science Frost Simulator to the big bruise that appeared on the side of her head from that idiotic attempt at running away.

_Of course she would come here; she knows that I can take her of her wounds better than any idiot with a suture kit out in the wasteland._

That thought still didn't quench that nagging thought as to why she would choose to come here.

_I guess I'll find out when she wakes up._

She lets out a robotic sigh and continues wrapping the leg up in bandages and starts cleaning up the blood that was left on the table.

_I wonder what happened to her. Her legs probably gave out from the tremendous weight they face when ever she takes a step. No that cant be it, there a couple of stab wounds in her calf and her wrist are bruised and has what looks like rope burn...why was she tied down? She obviously didn't do this to herself but who would want to do this to her?...Well I probably would have done it myself if she hadn't save this place from that moron. But than that only leaves one answer...she...was raped?_

That thought made GLaDOS cringe and almost starts feeling bad for the wounded test subject but than the feeling gets replaced with anger.

_Nobody deserves to be touched liked this. Not even that overweight monstrosity, not when it isn't wanted. _

If GLaDOS had teeth they probably would've shattered from the pressure of pure hatred that was emanating from her chassis.

She looks over to the table where the test subject is resting and calms down when she sees her test subject shuffling under the sheets. GLaDOS didn't care if she got frostbite, but than what would have been the point of tending to her wounds if she died of hypothermia right?

When Chell had left, GLaDOS had turned the temperature down low enough so that she has less of a chance of overheating. _Like that would ever happen, but still one can never be too careful._

With that thought she starts commencing the protocols to put herself into sleep mode.

_I guess ill find out what happen when she wakes up tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chell wakes up to the smell of something refreshing.

_Is..is that coffee?_

She sits up and removes the ice pack that was taped to her temple.

She pokes at the bruise and reels her finger back from the sudden pain of her prodding.

_I hope I didn't get brain damage or something, or else I won't hear the end of it._

With that thought she remembers about the coffee and sees that she's wrapped in a blanket and realizes that her leg isn't hurting as much as it used to.

_Huh. So she really did help me._

She slowly began to remove the sheet from her body and sits on the cot with her feet floating above the ground.

When her feet touch the white floor she gets dizzy and feels like she'll throw up if she takes another step, but the smell of coffee motivated her to continue, slowly but surely.

She was so distracted on finding coffee that while she was walking she didn't realize the camera moving to her every step, studying its prey.

GLaDOS awoke hours before Chell and thought on what she should say to the human, she was also working on making something to eat for the wounded test subject. She looked like she hasn't eaten in a couple days.

It almost pains GLaDOS to look at her, se really has gotten thin compared to the last time she's seen her.

Saying a fat joke now would almost seem too cruel, even for the omniscient being.

She begins to search on the internet on what humans like to eat when they awake from their forever taking slumber. 'Seriously HOW MUCH LONGER?! It's been at least like THREE HOURS!'

'What ever might as well run some tests on Orange and Blue while I wait.'

She begins to set up a course but the Test subject keeps coming to her mind, she tries to ignore it but it keep creeping back, she was barely paying attention to what she was doing.

Before she realized that she finished, a sense of familiarity came up.

'Huh? Isn't this..Puzzle 19 from when I first met the lunatic? Why would I use an old puzzle?'

She couldn't understand how or why this happened so she did a system check on her self.

'Everything is working the way it should, no virus, no malfunction, I'm not overheating either.'

She couldn't understand but then a thought occurred.

'Can Orange and Blue even do this puzzle?

She sends a message to the two robots to come to the test chamber.

When they approached she ordered both of them to start on the course but they didn't look excited about this particular puzzle so they just stared at her.

"Why are you staring at me? I thought i gave you and order, now GO!"

While the two machines are attempting to figure out the first parts of it an alarm come up on one of her screens, reporting movements in one of the facilities.

"What?! Who?!" She starts to cycle through the cameras to find who the culprit was fearing that it was "The Bird" looking for revenge, but instead spots a woman limping aimlessly around holding on to the walls so she wouldn't collapse.

GLaDOS feels a sense of relief from seeing the Test Subject walking, well almost walking but close enough.

She remembers that she left the Orange and Blue doing the puzzle but when she checks she didnt expect to see that they both failed, miserably. They didnt make it past the first part and were damaged and Atlas was missing a leg while p-Body was submerged underwater.

...

'Godamnit'


	3. Chapter 3

'How BIG is this freaking place!?' she was walking around trying to find the the source of the smell of eggs, coffee and...is that bacon?She takes a big whiff of her surroundings to confirm. 'It is bacon...GLaDOS! where are you hiding the bacon!?'  
Now realizing that bacon is waiting for her she tries to pick up the pace but the stitches on her leg start to stretch and blood begins to trail down her leg. 'Damn! I probably should bandage it before it gets worst.'  
She sits down and rips of a sleeve from her t-shirt and attempts to tie it around her wounded leg.  
When she reaches down and sees the stab wound her memories start flooding back to her.

It was hot, sweat covered most of her shirt mostly around the middle of her back and around her arm pits.

"MOVE IT, we aint got all day, ya hear!?"a shirtless man covered in tattoos was screaming at a woman who was on her hands and knees, taking deep breaths trying to fill her lungs with fresh air.

"I cant go no more, we been walking for weeks. My feet, my feet hurt too much."

The man looks over at her feet and sees that all the skin is ripped of from the back of the heel to her toes the skin around it was turning a sickly yellow and puss was staring to form around it.  
"I dont think you heard me right" he moves up to her face close enough to where the smell of alcohol started to make her eyes tear up.

"I said MOVE!" When he yelled the command the woman attempt to get up out of fear of getting hit but the pain was to much for her to bear, she collapses on the ground once more.

The man was carrying an old bottle whiskey and put his lips to it and drank what was left inside of it.  
"You know what? maybe you're right I think you need a break" He flips the bottle and holds it by the neck and pulls his hand back.

"I think I'll let you sleep forever, how does that sound?" He pushes forward hitting the bottle on the woman's right cheek knocking her to the floor, blood starts to pour out of her mouth from one of her teeth being knocked out.

She holds her hands up trying to protect herself but only for the man to laugh and rear his hand back for a second blow. "Don't even think about hitting her again."

The man looks to his left and sees a figure in a white t-shirt with a light blue tank top underneath and a pair of cargo shorts.  
"who the hell are you and what the fuck makes you think ill listen to you? no less a BLOODY WOMAN!"He swings the bottle again at the victim on the ground and it smashes against her jaw, knocking her unconscious.

"What ya gunna do about it anyways?" he tosses the shattered bottle hand to hand while walking up to the angered woman.  
"you aint bad for the eyes girly, maybe I wont cut your face as much if you let me have fun with ya"  
He looks at her feet and gets confused from the futuristic look of them, he stops and thinks.

"Are those Aperture boots? how'd ya get your hands on those? you must be loaded."  
He charges at her with intent to kill but its hard to hit what your aiming for when your target is moving around and blocking every attack you throw.

She skips over to his left and kicks the back of his knee in causing him to tumble to one leg and kicks the bottle out of his hands, she then grabs the back of his head pushing it downward while her knee comes up and meets his face halfway.

"GAH! you bitch!" he scrambles up and picks up the bottle from the ground.  
she throws a kick to his ribs but he catches it and wraps his arm around it.

"Got ya now girly!" He stabs her in the leg with the broken bottle which makes her yell out in pain.

"AAAAHHH" she hits the hand holding the bottle with her elbow and breaks his wrist.

"AAH my hand!" He steps back and cradles his injured hand.

"Ill kill ya for that, wench!" He throws a sloppy punch aiming for her face.

She spins around and grabs his arms over her shoulder and judo throws him to the ground making him land of top of the bottle which shatters into pieces and stabbing into his back .

"Oof" he falls unconscious from hitting the ground so hard and blood starts to pool around him.

She looks down at him than to the body of the woman and begins to limp to the unconscious body.

She crouches down and puts her ear in front of her nose to see if she was still breathing.  
There was a faint breath coming from her mouth so she isn't dead.

When she started to take off her satchel noises started coming from behind her but before she can react she was hit on the head with a bat and passed out from the blunt force.

She can still make out voices but is slowly fading.

"That bitch killed Jimmy! He was like a brotha to me!"

"Shut up Nick, I probably would've killed that idiot myself, he was useless and all he does is kill women and old people."

"Why you!" they both start fighting each other only for a third guy to come between them.

"Nick! Trey! stop messing around and tie the girl up before she gets up and kicks the both of yalls asses."

They both calm down and mutter insults at each other.

Trey takes of his backpack and pulls out some rope and starts to tie her hands and feet and looks inside her satchel.

"Hey Rick she has some Aperture gear and it almost looks brand new, should we bring her to the boss?"

"Yeah he might wanna ask her how she got the gear, put her in the car. Looks like a storm is coming this way"

They pick her up and put her in the backseat of an old beat up Dodge charger and take off into the distant leaving behind the body of their comrade and the unconscious woman.

* * *

"Hello? helloooooo? gah looks like the fat clogged up her ears, where is the hor-"

A loud train horn comes on the speakers and Chell gets knocked out of her daze and scrambles up taking deep breaths from the sudden loud noise.

"Ah looks like only things that have the same amount of weight as you seem to get your attention, now are you going to eat the food or do i have to throw it in the Emergency Intelligence Incinerator."

* * *

**Authors note: Im not updating for a new chapter, i just reread this story and realized that some of it was pretty sloppy so i went back and fixed some bad grammar and mistakes.  
Also I dont know if im asking alot but i would like you guys to review and tell me if i messed up or something.  
I usually write my stories at 2-4 in the morning so I might miss some stuff that might be pretty obvious.  
**

**Till next Chapter**


End file.
